Baby GoodNight
by choco momo
Summary: "Appa tidak perduli. Suka atau tidak kau akan tetap menikah dengan Jung Yunho atau aku akan mengusirmu dari sini."/Jaejoong tertegun dengan mulut menganga, kali ini dia benar-benar shock. Apa mungkin ayahnya tega mengusirnya hanya karena beruang mesum satu itu./Chadpter 1 is UP/ A new Yunjae Fanfiction/ With Main cast, Yunjae, Sibum/ Mperg/Boys Love/Mind to R&R Chingue?
1. prolog

Disclaimer : SMEnt & CJESEnt

Main cast : Kim Jaejoong Jung Yunho

Gendre : Drama, Romance.

Theme : Summer

Warning : Penuh typo. Alur berantakan. Bikin sarap kepala jadi tegang. Dan, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. NO BASH my character in my fic.

Flame jangan tapi kalu konkrit sangat boleh. ^^

Shin SeounRa| Choco Momo

[Sweet Apple]

Presented

An Alternative Universe Fanfiction

Baby GoodNight

Story presented by © Sora Yagami

Inspired by © Are you Good Girl?_DBSK

Cast and anything in this story © They self and they parent

Prolog

"Ya, kim Jaejoong! Cepat lepaskan tanganmu." teriaknya sambil berusaha melepaskan pelukan ketat Jaejoong pada tubuh Kibum yang sedari tadi hanya diam membisu memperhatikan tingkah laku ayah dan hyungnya.

"Tidak mau." teriak Jaejoong tidak mau kalah.

"Kalau kau tidak melepaskan tanganmu, appa benar-benar akan menyita semua fasilitas yang kau dapatkan." ancam sang ayah.

Jaejoong bergeming dan justru semakin mengetatkan pelukannya pada tubuh adiknya. "Cabut saja, aku tidak perduli. Aku tidak mau pergi."

"Aish, anak ini benar-benar!" gerutu sang ayah. "Apa kau tidak tahu betapa penting pertemuan malam ini, hah?"

Jaejoong bergeming. "Sama sekali tidak ada urusannya denganku. Kalau appa mau, appa saja yang menikah dengannya."

"Kau?" tuding sang ayah.

Merasa percuma, namja berusia pertengan empat puluh itu melepaskan tarikan tangannya pada tubuh sang putra dan kemudian duduk menghempaskan tubuhnya diatas sofa sambil memijat pangkal hidungnya untuk sekedar mengurangi rasa pening.

"Apa kau berniat membuat appamu ini masuk rumah sakit melihat sikapmu yang seperti itu. Hah?" bentaknya menggelegar, membuat sang istri yang berada disampingnya hanya bisa mengelus dada sang suami untuk sekedar meredakan emosi namja itu.

"Kau lihat bagaimana perilaku kurang ajar anakmu itu, dia bahkan tidak bersedia menuruti kata-kataku." marah Kim Youngwon pada istrinya.

"Appa," rengek Jaejoong manja.

Jungsoo hanya terkekeh pelan menghadapi kemarahan sang suami. "Kenapa kau malah tertawa?"

"Ada baiknya kalau kau mendengarkan penjelasannya terlebih dahulu." bujuk Jungsoo.

"Apalagi yang harus dibicarakan, aku berusaha memberikan yang terbaik untuknya. Tapi apa yang dilakukan oleh anak kurang ajar ini." serunya sambil memukul kepala Jaejoong dengan menggunakn gulungan koran hingga membuat sang korban meringis sakit sambil memajukan bibirnya kesal.

Jaejoong mengusap kepalanya pelan. "Kalau memang appa menyayangiku, kenapa appa berusaha menjodohkanku dengan beruang mesum itu." ucapnya kesal.

"Itu karena aku benar-benar sudah tidak sanggup memikirkan kelakuanmu yang tidak pernah beres itu." bentaknya.

Jaejoong berjengit sambil menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya. Dia tahu selama ini dia sudah berulang kali membuat appa dan eommanya hampir masuk rumah sakit karena terkena serangan jantung menyaksikan sepak terjangnya yang luar biasa.

"Aku tahu aku bersalah, tapi tidak dengan cara menikahkanku dengannya."

Kim Youngwon menghembuskan napasnya kasar. "Appa tidak perduli. Suka atau tidak kau akan tetap menikah dengan Jung Yunho atau aku akan mengusirmu dari sini."

Jaejoong tertegun dengan mulut menganga, kali ini dia benar-benar shock. Apa mungkin ayahnya tega mengusirnya hanya karena beruang mesum satu itu.

"Eommma." rengeknya manja sambil mengeluarkan jurus andalan memelasnya pada sang ibu. Memasang wajah semenyedihkan mungkin.

"Yeobo," ucapnya pelan sambil menatap sang suami.

Youngwon mendadak menjadi salah tingkah mendapat tatapan seperti itu dari sang istri. "Apa? Kau jangan coba membelanya. Dia sudah terlalu sering dimanjakan."

kata-kata tegas Yungwoon membuat kedua namja cantik itu hanya bisa diam, percuma membantah sang kepala keluarga kalau sudah seperti ini. Jaejoong menekuk wajahnya yang sejak awal sudah terlihat masam meskipun sama sekali tidak mengurangi kecantikannya.

"Tapi kenapa harus aku appa, masih ada Kibum dan Key." ucapnya lirih.

Sang ayah mendelik tajam, membuat Jaejoong ciut seketika. "Kalau kau berniat membuat seluruh kelurga kita hilang membekas tanpa jejak ditangan keluarga Choi."

Jaejoong menelan ludahnya gugup.

"Sudahlah chagi, kau turuti saja kata-kata appamu." ucap Jungsoo sambil mengelus pelan helaian rambut hitam yang dia wariskan pada putra keduanya setelah Youngwon dan Kibum pergi meninggalkan kedua orang itu.

"Tapi aku masih normal eooma, aku masih ingin mengencani wanita bukan Jung Yunho yang mesum itu." rengeknya manja.

Sang eomma hanya tersenyum menanggapi kata-kata putranya. "Kau tahu kalau hanya kau harapan keluarga ini."

Jaejoong hanya bisa menghela napas kasar, dia tahu dia adalah satu-satu yang masih berstatus single dipertanyakan dikelurganya karena keempat saudaranya telah memiliki pasangan, bahkan Kibum yang paling pendiampun telah berstatus sebagai tunangan seorang Choi Siwon yang terhormat. Dan jangan tanya mengenai ketiga saudaranya yang lain, karena Kim Heechul yang adalah hyung tertua bahkan telah menikah dengan namja konglomerat asal china dan sudah memiliki seorang putra, atau Key yang beru saja meresmikan hubungannya dengan putra keluarga pengusaha properti terbesar dikorea.

Sejak dulu, Jaejoong percaya kalau dirinya terkena kutukan hasil bawaan ketidak baikan sikap appanya yang cenderung tempramental, para gadis tidak bersedia menjadi kekasihnya hanya karena alasan yang menurut Jaejoong sangat tidak masuk akal 'aku tidak bisa memiliki kekasih yang bahkan lebih cantik daripada aku'. Dan seakan mantra mengerikan itu seolah tidak menjadi bencana dalam hidupnya, dia terlahir sebagai seorang hemoprodit, singkatnya dia hanya bisa dihamili bukan menghamili wanita. Dan kalau harus hamil, berarti dia harus menjadi pihak yang berada dibawah, alis memiliki suami.

.

.

.

Dan sekarang disinilah dia, duduk kaku didepan seorang jung Yunho yang sedang menatapnya dengan sulas senyuman genit nan mesum. "Dasar cabul." pikir Jaejoong sakartis.

Namja bermata musang itu terkekeh menyaksikan tampang ingin membunuh yang dilemparkan kim Jaejoong atau lebih tepat disebut Jung Jaejoong yang beberapa menit lalu telah sah menjadi istrinya.

"Kau tenang saja, aku hanya menjadi mesum kalau didepanmu." goda Yunho, membuat kedua bola mata Jaejoong melotot sempurna dan reflek semakin merapatkan tubuhnya pada sandara kursi.

Paska pertengkarannya dengan sang ayah, kim Youngwon tiba-tiba harus dilarikan kerumah sakit karena mengalami serangan jantung setelah mendaptkan telepon dari sang sekretaris yang mengatakan kalau perusahaan keluarga kim yang dia bangun mengalami pailit karena penurunan harga saham yang sangat drastis dan Dan memaksa Jaejoong mengambil langkah pasti ditengah kegamangannya dengan bersedia menikahi penerus satu-satunya keluarga jung yang menawarkan kerja sama untuk menyelamatkan perusahaan keluarganya yang memberikan pekerjaan untuk lebih dari sepuluh ribu karyawan dari ancaman PHK. Menerima tawaran proyek dari perusahaan besar yang menguasai hampir seluruh perekonomian korea adalah satu-satunya jalan yang tersisa.

"Jangan memandangiku seperti itu! Kau mesum." bentak Jaejoong kesal.

Bagaimana dia tidak naik darah kalau sedari tadi yang hanya dilakukan namja itu hanyalah menatapnya dengan seulas senyum mencurigakan.

"Kau jangan salah paham, aku melakukan semua ini demi appaku."

Yunho hanya tersenyum simpul. "Aku mengerti, tapi sekarang kau adalah milikku."

Jaejoong menghela napas lelah. Beberapa saat yang lalu dia telah resmi mengucapkan janji sakral didepan tuhan dengan disaksikan orang-orang terdekatnya dengan tambahan keluarga besar jung yang hanya terdiri dari ayah dan ibu beserta seorang putra tunggal juga para sepupu namja yang telah resmi menjadi suaminya itu setelah sempat diwarnai dengan kehebohan berupa Jaejoong yang nyaris melompat dari lantai sebelas gedung hotel mewah berbintang delapan milik keluraga besar Jung karena menyesali keputusannya dan berkahir dengan dirinya yang menangis sesenggukan didepan pastor karena lagi-lagi membuat ayahnya nyaris kembali mendekam di ICU. Dan seperti itulah jalannya upacara pengesahan kedua insan yang dilakukan sesederhana mungkin itu harus berakhir.

Seandainya saja dia bisa menolak, tentu saja dia tidak harus terjebak dengan perjodohan konyol yang dilakukan oleh keluarganya. Masih terekam dengan begitu jelas bagaimana pertemuan pertamanya dengan seorang Jung Yunho yang ternyata sangat digilai para gadis.

Flaskback.

Saat itu dia tidak sengaja menjatuhkan gelas berisi air minum yang dibawanya, membasahi seluruh bagian kemeja putih Yunho hingga merembes hingga kecelana dan kemudian harus berakhir dengan kakinya yang terpeleset karena menginjak genangan air saat berusaha membersihkan kemeja namja itu, tubuhnya mendadak oleng dan memaksa tubuh Yunho yang dia jadikan pegangan ikut merasakan tarikan gaya grafitasi bumi hingga keduanya pun terjatuh dilantai dengan posisi Jaejoong menindih Yunho.

Namja cantik itu merasakan semburat merah mulai merambati wajah putihnya, merutuki kebodohannya sendiri. "Mianhae," ucapnya pelan.

"Ngh," Yunho mendesah tertahan ketika lutut Jaejoong tanpa sengaja mengenai benda diantara selangkangannya.

Seseorang harus bertanggung jawab untuk itu.

Yunho kembali menari kasar tubuh Jaejoong hingga kembali terhempas jatuh menimpa tubuh besarnya. Dengan sengaja dilingkarkannya tangan kekarnya disekitar pinggang Jaejoong yang diluar dugaan ternyata sangat ramping, mengunci pergerakan tubuh namja cantik itu.

"Kau sedang berusaha menggodaku eoh," ucap Yunho seduktif, membuat sekujur tubuh Jaejoong meremang.

Onyx bertemu obisidian.

"Apa makmmphf,"

Yunho segera saja memberikan lumatan -lumatan pada bibir merah itu sambil sesekali menggigiti bagian bawah bibir Jaejoong sementara namja itu berusaha memberontak melepaskan diri yang sebenarnya percuma.

Mereka saat ini sedang berada diatas sekolah, jadi kecil kemungkinan ada seseorang yang memergoki mereka.

Tangan Yunho bergeriliya menjamah salah satu tempat yang menjadi incarannya sejak awal. Jaejoong melenguh tertahan hingga memudahkan akses Yunho untuk menjelejahi bagian dalam mulutnya yang basah dan hangat ketika tangan-tangan yang telah terlatih itu meremas kasar kedua bongkahan pantatnya yang menggoda iman.

Mendengar desahan Jaejoong, Yunho semakin tidak terkendali dengan mamsukkan tangan kanannya kedalam celana Jaejoong, mencari-cari hingga menemukan tempat penetuan akhir kegiatan mereka.

"Akh, hhentikan," desahnya tertahan ketika Yunho melepaskan ciuman mereka dan beralih untuk menggiti bagian leher dan pundaknya kasar.

Jaejoong berusaha menggerakkan tubuhnya yang terasa lemas luar biasa dan kemudian melayangkan tangannya menampar pipi namja kurang ajar yang telah berani memperawani pantat perawannya.

Tersengal, "Kau!" tudingnya marah sambil berusaha menormalkan kembali detak jantungnya yang menggila. "Brengsek."

Jaejoong berdiri dari posisinya dan kemudian berlari menuju kepintu dengan gemuruh api kemarahan didadanya, sedangkan Yunho yang seolah telah membeku ditempatnya hanya bisa tersenyum sambil meperhatikan langkah namja cantik yang telah sukses memukaunya. Senyuman tulus yang jarang dia perlihatkan pada orang lain.

Tangannya memungut benda yang sepertinya tidak sengaja dijatuhkan oleh namja cantik bermata indah itu dan kemudian mengecupnya perlahan.

"Kim Jaejoong, kau akan menjadi milikku."

end of flaskback.

Dan jujur saja, kalau dia bisa dia ingin sekali menghapus ingatan memalukan itu dari kepalanya dan mencuci otaknya yang saat itu begitu mudah terperdaya hingga membuatnya terbuai oleh ciuman memabukkan yang dengan sangat terpaksa harus dia akui adalah ciuman pertamanya.

"Boo?" panggilan Yunho yang dengan seenak jidat merubah namanya berhasil mengembalikan Jaejoong ke alam nyata.

Jaejoong mendengus kesal. "Sudah kukatakan berapa kali, namaku itu kim Jaejoong. Bukan Boo."

"Tapi aku lebih suka memanggilmu seperti itu."

membuat Jaejoong berdecak tidak suka, percuma saja berdebat dengan pemuda satu ini. "Terserah kau saja."

Yunho menyerahkan segelas jus apel hijau ketangan Jaejoong disambut dengan tatapan penuh curiga dari namja itu. "Apa tujuanmu?"

tanyanya selidik.

"Huum, memang tidak boleh kalau aku melayani istriku." ucap Yunho dengan nada sengaja dipanjang-panjangkan.

Mendengar kata melayani dan istri yang Yunho ucapkan entah kenapa seakan memiliki makna yang berbeda dikepala Jaejoong, membuat sekujur tubuhnya bergid. Namja itu lantas meminum jus yang telah Yunho berikan dengan satu tegukan besar untuk menghilangkan kegugupannya hingga separuh isinya tandas.

Suasana menjadi hening, jenis ketenangan yang entah kenapa terasa sangat mengganggu. Kedua orang suami istri yang baru saja melangsungkan upacara pernikahan itu hanya terdiam ruang tamu salah satu kamar suit mewah kelas pertama hotel keluarga jung.

Keduanya duduk diam hingga entah kenapa Jaejoong merasa suhu didalam ruangan besar nan mewah ini terasa sangat pengap, keringat mengalir turun dari pelipisnya dan membasahi sekujur tubuhnya. Dia mulai berkeringat. Jaejoong menggeram tertahan sambi menggigit bibirnya untuk meredam desahan yang terancam menggema keluar dari tenggorokannya ketika sensasi menyenangkan itu berputar diperutnya, seperti ada sesuatu yang ingin meledak.

Namja cantik itu mulai gelisah sementara Yunho yang sedari tadi hanya duduk dia mengawasi istrinya, menyunggingkan senyum kemenangang tanpa sepengetahuan Jaejoong. Yunho bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan kemudian berjalan mendekat kearah Jaejoong.

"Kenapa Boo, apa kau sakit? wajahmu memerah?"

Tubuh Jaejoong beraksi seketika merasakan sentuhan tangan Yunho dikulitnya. Rasanya sangat sesak. Jaejoong perlahan melirik kebawah dan sepertinya bagian tubuhnya itu sedang berusaha memberontak mencari perhatian.

"Kau!" bentaknya, walaupun lebih terdengar seperti desahan ditelinga Yunho. "Apa yang sudah kau masukkan kedalam minuman itu! Hah!"

Yunho perlahan membelai perlahan kening Jaejoong, mengusah peluh yang membasahi. "Tidak ada. Hanya sedikit aprodisiak, dan aku tidak sangka akan berkerja dengans angat cepat." ucapnya sambil melirik bagian bawah tubuh Jaejoong yang masih ditutupi kain celana.

Mengetahui kemana tatapan mata tajam Yunho terarah, Jaejoong lantas refleks mengambil bantalan sofa untuk menutupi tubuhnya. "Kau lihat apa kau hah!" bentaknya kasar, mendatangkan senyuman menggoda diwajah Yunho.

"Kau tenang saja, aku janji malam ini akan menjadi malam yang tidak akan pernah terlupakan untuk kita berdua."

Belum selesai Jaejoong mencerna kata-kata Yunho, namja itu sudah lebih dahulu mendaratkan bibirnya pada bibir menggida Jaejoong. Membungkamnya tanpa namja itu sempat menyuarakan protes dan kemudian tangannya dengan cekatan menyingkirkan bantalan sofa yang sempat membuat Yunho merasa iri dari tubuh Jaejoong, membuatnya merasa terekspos. melumat kasar. Merapatkan tubuh keduanya dengan Jaejoong yang terhimpit sandaran kursi, menggesekkan bagian pribadi tubuh keduanya hingga mendatangjan desahan nikmat.

Jaejoong terbuai dan tanpa sadar membalas lumatan-lumatan bibir Yunho dengan tidak kalah bersemangat.

Nafsu telah berhasil mengaburkan akal sehatnya. Pikirannya terasa kosong.

Yunho melingkarkan kedua kaki Jaejoong disekeliling pingganggnya dan tanpa melepaskan tautan bibir mereka, membawa tubuh mungil itu menuju kekamar mereka.

Yunho menempatkan wajahnya disela-sela lekukan leher Jaejoong sembari menarik napas dalam untuk mengembalikan kerja jantungnya yang berdetak sangat kencang, berusaha menghirup aroma menggoda yang menguar dari tubuh dari tubuh istrinya sambil sesekali menggigiti perpotongan leher Jaejoong dengan gemas seakan bercak-bercak merah keunguan yang menghiasi kulit itu masih belum cukup.

"Hentikan Yun," Jaejoong berusaha mendorong tubuh besar namja itu untuk segera menyingkir dari atas tubuhnya. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa sakit dengan napas yang sudah sangat acak-acakan setelah kegiatan panas mereka membuat ranjang berdecit nyaring yang entah sudah keberapa kali hingga Jaejoong yakin dia pasti tidak akan mampu berjalan untuk beberapa hari kedepan, atau lebih.

Jaejoong bergerak-gerak seperti cacing dan menciptakan sensasi menyenangkan untuk tubuh keduanya yang masih menyatu.

Yunho menyeringai. "Kau seharusnya tidak melakukan itu BooJaejoongie."

dan jadilah lagi-lagi kamar mewah itu dipenuhi suara desahan nikmat Jaejoong dan geraman Yunho.

**So, Delete or Continue?**


	2. My Little Princess

Disclaimer : SMEnt & CJESEnt

Main cast : Kim Jaejoong Jung Yunho. Kim Kibum, Choi Siwon

Gendre : Drama, Romance.

Theme : Summer

Warning : Penuh typo. Alur berantakan. Bikin sarap kepala jadi tegang. Dan, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. NO BASH my character in my fic.

Flame jangan tapi kalu konkrit sangat boleh. ^^

Shin SeounRa| Choco Momo

[Sweet Apple]

Presented

An Alternative Universe Fanfiction

Baby GoodNight

Story presented by © Sora Yagami

Inspired by © Are you Good Girl?_DBSK

Cast and anything in this story © They self and they parent

**Chapter 1 : My little princess  
**

Jeejoong merebahkan tubuhnya yang masih terasa letih luar biasa diatas tempat tidur kingsize milik Kibum adiknya setelah mengeluarkan energy berlebih bersama Yunho yang mendadak minta jatah malamnya.

"Selama ini yang kau lakukan hanya duduk diam membaca buku-buku menyedihkan itu, apa kau tidak bosan?" tanya Jaejoong skpetis pada Kibum yang duduk bersandar pada night stand dengan buku tebal dipangkuan.

Kibum nampak berpikir sebelum menjawab dan kemudian menggeleng. "Tidak."

Jaejoong menghela napas gusar. "Aku tidak mengerti, bagaimana kau bisa tahan dengan buku itu dan Choi Siwon. Mereka sama membosankannya."

Kibum mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sang kakak. "Memangnya Siwon hyung kenapa?"

"Siwon itu sangat mengerikan." seru Jaejoong lantang.

Sama sekali bukan karena penampilan namja berlesung pipit dengan wajah cassanova itu bertato atau berjenggot dengan rambut gondrong seperti preman. Justru sebaliknya, harus dia akui, kalau Choi Siwon adalah satu dari sedikit orang yang mampu membuatnya terkesima, wajah tampan ditunjang dengan tubuh proposional membuat namja itu digilai banyak wanita. Yang membuatnya ngeri bukan hanya fakta bahwa namja yang menyandang nama besar Choi itu menguasai dunia hitam tetapi juga sifat overprotektif dan possesif milik namja itu terhadap adiknya.

Siapa yang tidak mengenal keluarga Choi. Yang menguasai binis black market dan industri penjualan senjata api terbesar berkedok jaringan perhotelan skala internasional yang merambah hampir kesemua industri yang menguasai perekonomian bukan hanya pasar asia tetapi juga amerika dan eropa , mulai dari rumah sakit, mall, bandara, sekolah, perusahaan minyak dan properti. Dengan kekayaan seperti itu, tidak mengherankan kalau kuasa yang Siwon miliki bahkan mungkin jauh lebih besar dari yang dia perkirakan, dan sejauh ini hanya keluarga Jung yang mempunyai status seimbang dengan keluarga Choi yang ternyata masih memiliki kaitan erat dengan kerajaan, bahkan keluarganya yang masih termasuk bangsawanpun tidak akan bisa berkutik menghadapinya.

Bisa dibilang Siwon sangat terobsesi pada adiknya yang masih sangat polos itu. Kibum memang cantik, dengan mata hitam yang bening, bibir merah menggoda, kulit yang putih sempurna tidak bercela juga rambut sehitam jelaga. Pria mana yang tidak akan terpikat? Tidak heran kala dirinya mendapati Siwon selalu paranoid kala Kibum berada terlalu jauh darinya. Namja itu akan muda emosi, dan kalau Choi Siwon sudah uring-uringan maka keselamatan semua orang akan terancam.

"Memangnya Siwon hyung kenapa? Dia baik."

"Tentu saja dia baik," hanya dengamu. Sambung Jaejoong didalam hati.

Siwon memang sangat baik pada keluarga besarnya, namja itu tipe yang menjunjung tinggi tata krama dengan kesopanan dan intelektualitas yang tidak diperlukan lagi. Pada dasarnya dia alalah namja yang ramah, tetapi namja itu juga tidak akan segan-segan memecahkan kepala orang yang berani menyentuh Kibum meski hanya seujung rambut.

Jaejoong memiringkan tubuhnya sambil menatap Kibum. "Apa kau ingat pertemuan pertamamu dengan Siwon?"

Kibum menggeleng, membuat Jaejoong terkekeh. Wajar kalau Kibum lupa, saat itu adiknya masih berusia sepuluh tahun. "Ketika melihatmu pertama kali, dia bilang kau adalah miliknya dan akan menikahimu suatu saat nanti. Yah, bisa dibilang dia telah melamarmu didepan orang tua kita,"

Jaejoong mengembalikan posisinya menatap langit-langit kamar, tidak akan pernah dia lupakan ekspresi Siwon kecil yang berwajah rupawan itu ketika mencetuskan keinginannya dengan lantang didepan kedua orang tuanya tanpa keraguan bahwa dia menginginkan adiknya. Mata yang dipenuhi kesungguhan, itu yang appa katakan sehingga memutuskan untuk menunangkan Kibum dengan Siwon saat itu juga.

"Kibummie, ayo temani hyung belanja."

Kibum diam sebelum menjawab. "Tapi kata Siwon hyung, tidak boleh pergi keluar."

"Aish, kau ini." Jaejoong berdecak kesal. "Hanya sebentar saja dan si kuda itu tidak akan tahu."

Jaejoong menarik tubuh Kibum hingga berdiri setelah memasangkan atribut berupa jaket dan topi rajut wool berwarna baby blue untuk adiknya sebelum kemudian menyeretnya keluar kamar.

"Hyung pelan-pelan." ucap Kibum. Dia kesulitan mengikuti langkah kakaknya yang terkesan buru-buru.

"Mau hyung bawa kemana Kibummie,"

Sebuah suara yang terdengar sangat familiar, sontak membuat Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya dan kemudian membalikan tubuhnya yang mendadak terasa kaku.

"Siwonie, sejak kapan kau disana?" tanyanya gugup.

Bagaimana dia tidak gugup karena telah mencoba membawa kabur tunangan seorang Choi Siwon tanpa ijin meskipun itu adalah adiknya sendiri.

"Sejak hyung menyeret Kibummie keluar kamar." ucapnya sakartis.

Jaejoong menelan ludah gugup. "Ssiapa bi-lang aku menyeretnya. Kibummie sendiri yang ingin pergi. Iyakan Kibummie?" katanya sambil menatap kearah adiknya yang sedang menunduk.

"N-ne?"

Siwon mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sang kekasih. "Apa benar itu Kibummie? Dan kau tahu kalau hyung tidak suka dibohongi."

Kepala Kibum menunduk semakin dalam. Dia sangat takut kalau Siwon sampai marah. "Mian,"

Siwon mendekat kearah Kibum dan kemudian membawa tubuh mungil itu kedalam pelukannya. Sama sekali tidak memeperdulikan cadlon kakak iparnya yang kesal.

Jaejoong hanya bisa mendengus kesal, kenapa Siwon selalu datang disaat yang tidak tepat. Mengganggu saja, padahal sedikit lagi dia bisa mengajak Kibummie jalan.

Namja bermata indah itu memutar kedua bola matanya bosan. Selalu saja seperti ini. Siwon selalu bertidngkah seakan dia tidak bertemu dengan adiknya selama setahun, padahal dia baru pergi selama bebera hari. Pikir jaejoong jengah.

Jaejoong segera memutuskan untuk undur diri sambil menghentakkan kedua kakinya pertanda kesal, tidak ingin menonton drama picisan keddua anak manusi itu lebih lama lagi. Tidak ingin mengganggu kedua anak manusia yang sedang melepas rindu itu.

"Bogoshipo kibbumie,"

"Nado bogoshipo hyung. Mianhae," bisiknya.

Siwon hanya mengelus lembut puncak kelapa Kibum dan sebelum kemudian mengecup bibir bibir Kibum singkat. "Gwenchana,"

Kening Siwon mengernyit heran. Dia baru menyadari wajah Kibum yang agak pucat dan tubuhnya juga panas.

"Kibummie, kau sakit? Tubuhmu panas."

Kibum hanya menggeleng lemah. "Gwenchana hyung."

Siwon mulai panik, dia segera menggendong Kibum kembali kekamarnya dan kemudian menyelimuti namja itu hingga sebatas leher setelah membaringkannya diatas tempat tidur dan segera menghubungi dokter keluarga yang dipercayai untuk menangani keadaan Kibum.

"Katakan pada hyung, apa ada yang sakit?" Siwon mengusap perlahan kening Kibum yang basah karena keringat dingin.

Meskipun Kibum terlihat sempurna diluar, namun namja itu tetaplah memiliki kekurangan. Dia terlahir dengan keadaan prematur dan menyebabkan kondisi fisik Kibum agak lemah karena sistem kekebalan tubuhnya tidak yang sempurna, juga mengalami radang lambung yang cukup serius. Siwon mengupayakan segala cara untuk menjaga Kibum, namja cantik itu bahkan tidak diperbolehkan pergi keluar tanpa Siwon samasekali. Ditambah lagi dengan sifat polos Kibum membaut anak itu sangat mudah untuk dimanfaatkan. Karenanya dia dijaga dengan sangat ketat selama dua puluh empat jam penuh.

.

.

.

"Aku tahu Kibum mungkin agak tertekan, tapi aku tidak ingin kejadian itu terulang lagi." lirihnya sambil sesekali membelai kening Kibum yang telah jatuh tertidur.

"Aku mengerti kau cemas, itu wajar." sahut Yunho yang sedari tadi bersama Jaejoong melihat keadaan adik mereka.

Jaejoong sangat panik saat mengetahui kalau lagi-lagi adiknya itu jatuh sakit, padahal setahunya selama dua hari ini adiknya beristirahat total dikamar. Dia sendiri yang memastikan hal itu.

Lagipula, saat dia meneumui kibum tadi siang, adiknya itu masih dalam keadaan baikbaik saja.

Dia masih mengingat dengan jelas wajah panik Siwon yang langsung membatalkan acara meeting pentingnya dengan salah satu klien besar di Maldive saat Kibum dikabarkan terserempet peluru yang untungnya hanya mengenai bagian luar lengannya dan mengalami anval karena kehilangan banyak darah, ditambah dengan kondisi adiknya yang belum pulih sepenuhnya paska sakit saat penembakan itu terjadi.

Siwon bahkan nyaris mememecahkan kepala dokter yang mengatakan kalau kondisi Kibum sangat memprihatinkan dan harus segera mendapatkan donor darah yang sialnya beresus A negatif yang sangat langka di asia.

Singkatnya, bisa dikatakan kalau kelemahan terbesar seorang Choi Siwon yang tanpa cela adalah kim Kibum.

.

.

.

"Apa ini? Lagi-lagi kau mendapatkan nilai F untuk ujian tengah semester." bentak Yunho sambil memukul kepala Jaejoong dengan menggunakan gulungan kertas.

Jaejoong hanya bisa cemberut mendengarnya, dia akui dia memang tidak sepintar Kibum yang dilahirkan dengan otak jenius yang mungkin hampir menyamai Einsten tetapi bukan berarti dia tidak berusaha untuk mendapatkan nilai yang bagus. "Itu kan sama sekali bukan kesalahanku."

"Tentu bukan, yang salah hanya kapasitas otakmu yang pas-pasan itu."

"Ya, aku tidak sebodoh itu." teriak Jaejoong tidak terima.

"Kau mendapatkan nilai merah nyaris disemua pelajaran, apa itu yang kau sebut bukan bodoh namanya." Ini adalah salah satu bagian tersulit menjadi seorang Kim Jaejoong, bukan hanya karena perilaku tidak beradabnya yang bisa disebut hampir menyamai preman pasar tetapi juga harus menjadi tutor ekstra sabar untuk mengajari Jaejoong yang terkenal dengan rapot kebakaran jenggot. Kalau bukan nama besar kim yang istrinya itu sandang, namja itu pasti sudah dikeluarkan dari sekolah dengan nilai anjlok seperti itu.

"Kalau nilaimu terus seperti itu, kau tidak akan lulus."

Mata Jaejoong melotot sempurna mendengar kata-kata Yunho yang lebih terkesan seperti kalimat kutukan baginya. "Memangnya kau senang kalau aku benar-benar tidak lulus sekolah." gerutu Jaejoong kesal.

Yunho menghela napas, dia sudah kehabisan akal untuk menangani kebodohan istrinya pada pelajaran selama setengah tahun belakangan ini, mulai dari mengancam, mengawasi tingkah laku Jaejoong dengan sangat ketat dan memaksa namja itu belajar dengan sangat keras sebelum ujian dimulai ternyata sama sekali tidak membuahkan hasil. Sebenarnya apa yang salah dengan cara mengajarnya selama ini?

"Tentu saja aku tidak senang, suami mana yang bangga istrinya dicap sebagai siswa bodoh." ucap Yunho.

Jaejoong semakin memberengut, sedikit banyak kata-kata Yunho melukai harga dirinya. "Jadi apa sekarang kau menyesal menikah dengan orang bodoh sepertiku."

Yunho tersadar kalau sepertinya dia sudah salah bicara kali ini, Jaejoong memang cenderung sensitif kalau ada orang yang menyinggung menganai kegagalannya tentang yang satu itu. "Sama sekali bukan itu maksudku Boo,"

Bahkan bisa dibilang hal yang paling mendasari penikahan mereka adalah karena kim Youngwon sudah angkat tangan sepenuhnya untuk menangani kebodohan Jaejoong hingga memutuskan untuk mempercepat pernikahan mereka, tapi bukan berarti dia tidak menyukai ide gila yang diusulkan kedua orang tua mereka. Semua tutor yang pernah bertugas untuk mengajari Jaejoong bahkan sampai meminta diberhentikan.

Bagaimana para tutor itu sanggup bertahan lebih dari seminggu kalau mereka dikerjai dengan berbagai cara hingga nyaris gila. Yang paling aneh adalah Jaejoong yang bahkan menyamar menjadi orang gila membawa pisau dan membuat sang calon tutor namja itu menjerit histeris dan bersumpah tidak akan pernah kembali lagi. Bagaiman calon tutor Jaejoong itu tidak menjadi begitu ketakutan kalau lehernya terancam akan digorok sampai putus.

Jaejoong tiba-tiba beranjak dari duduknya. "Katakan saja kalau kau malu menjadi suamiku." dan kemudian berajak pergi sambil menghentakkan kedua kakinya.

Selepas kepergian Jaejoong, Yunho hanya bisa terduduk diam sambil menghela napas berat dan sesekali memijat pelipisnya yang terasa berdenyut. Tidak orang yang senang diingatkan akan kesalahannya, dan itulah hal yang sedang Jaejoong lakukan sekarang. Merajuk. Karena Yunho menegurnya, meskipu namja itu telah menggunakan metode yang paling halus agar tidak menyinggung perasaan istrinya dan seperti sama sekali tidak berhasil.

Kalau namja cantik itu tidak menyadari di mana letak kesalahannya, bagaimana dia bisa mendidik Jaejoong agar menjadi pribadi yang lebih baik sesuai dengan amanah yang telah diberikan oleh appa mertuanya kalau terus seperti ini.

Jaejoong masih memendam kekesalan atas penghinaan secara tidak langsung yang dilekukan oleh suaminya sendiri, berjalan menyusuri koridor mewah manshion keluarga kim sambil sesekali menggerutu dan memberikan sumpah serapah berupa kutukan untuk beruang mesum itu.

Sebenarnya bisa saja dia pindah ke masnhion yang telah disediakan untuknya dan Yunho yang dikatakan sebagai hadiah 'pernikahan' mereka, tetapi Jaejoong menolak, bukan hanya karena dia ngeri membayangkan bagaimana perilaku mesum tidak tertahankan Yunho, tetapi juga karena dia ingin bisa mengawasi ketiga dongsaeng kesayangannya. Junsu, Key dan Kibum. Terutama Kibum yang memang membutuhkan perhatian lebih meskipun sebenarnya sudah ada Siwon yang sudah seperti suami siap siaga dalam menjaga adik polosnya yang satu itu.

Sedang ada keluarganya saja, selama dua minggu pernikahan mereka Yunho selalu menyerangnya disetiap kesempatan. Apa lagi kalau mereka hanya berdua. Jaejoong bergidik ria membayangkan segala kemungkinan terburuk yang menimpa bagian pribadinya.

"Joongie-ah." Jaejoong memutar tubuhnya saat mendengar seseorang menyerukan namanya.

Sedetik kemudian namja cantik itu berlari menghambur kearah Heechul yang sedang berdiri beberapa meter darinya. "Chulie hyung,"

kedua saudara itu berpelukan untuk sekedar melepas rindu setelah dua minggu lamanya tidak bertemu. "Apa yang hyung lakukan disini?"

Heechul menguraikan pelukan mereka. "Kenapa? Kau tidak suka hyung disini?"

Jaejoong menggeleng. "Ani, tentu saja senang. Lalu di mana Kris dan Han gege?"

"Mereka ada di kamar. Sepertinya dia lebih suka bersama ayahnya sekarang." ucap Heechul girang.

Bukan berarti dia senang akan hal itu, hanya saja kadang-kadang dia merasa itu menjadi seperti sebuah keberuntungan tersendiri. Melihat Kris yang baru berusia dua tahun sibuk menggangu ayahnya karena kegemaran barunya akan game dan berhenti merengek padanya. Alih-alih membuat Hankyung merasa nyaris depresi karena putranya keranjingan parah dan membuatnya selalu diteror oleh tangisan sang putra.

Kedua namja cantik itu hanya tersenyum geli. Mereka tahu betapa bocah kecil keturunan Han itu bisa menjadi sangat menyebalkan kalau dia ingin.

"Bagaimana kau dan Yunho? Apa kalian sudah" Heechul sengaja memotong kata-katanya.

Jaejoong mendengus kesal sambil memalingkan wajahnya, berusaha menutupi semburat merah yang mewarnai wajahnya.

Seketika wajah Heechul menjadi cerah. "Jadi kalian sudah melakukannya. Ternyata cepat juga. Kukira aku ingat kau bilang tidak menyukainya."

Jaejoong memberengut kesal sambil memajukan bibirnya lucu-yang kalau Yunho melihatnya maka sudah bisa dipastikan dia tidak akan bisa berjalan untuk beberapa hari kedepan.

"Sebenarnya bukan begitu." Jaejoong mendekatkan telinga pada Heechul.

Mata Heechul seketika membulat sempurna. "Mwo,"

Jaejoong mengangguk membenarkan. "Tidakkah hyung berpikir itu seperti kejahatan dalam rumah tangga? Seharusnya aku melaporkannya ke komisi perlindungan HAM."

Heechul terkekeh. "Yang benar saja, dia suamimu. Dan itu sah-sah saja."

"Apanya yang sah. Dia memperkosaku hyung. Karena dia aku sudah tidak perawan sekarang." Jaejoong melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Kalau mengingat malam pertama penuh bencana yang menimpa bokongnya, rasanya ingin sekali dia tendang masa depan Tuan Jung itu sampai hancur atau mengkebirinya berulang kali hingga tidak bersisa sama sekali.

Namja cantik bermata doe itu tersenyum senang mendapati pemikirannya sendiri.

"Kalau begitu, balas saja dia." usul Heechul gampang.

Kedua kening Jaejoong berkerut. "Apa maksud hyung?"

Heechul tersenyum dengan cara yang tidak pernah Jaejoong lihat sebelumnya. "Bukankah kita belum sempat merayakan pesta bujang untukmu. Dan aku dengar besok malam mereka akan keluar." Hyungnya yang satu ini memang selalu menjadi partner in crimenya yang terbaik.

**To Be Continued!**

**A.N : Jeongmal mianhae karena tidak bisa membalas review dari kalian satu persatu.  
Aku sungguh sangat berterimaksih atas semua yang telah bersedia meluangkan waktu,  
untuk sekedar memberikan review, memfavoritkan dan juga membaca fic ini.  
**

**Dan aku akan lebih senang kalau kalian bukan hanya sekedar memberikan review dengan mengatakan kata lanjut tetapi juga memabantuku mengkoreksi kesalahan dalam fic ini.  
entah kenapa, aku merasa agak kurang puas dengan chapter ini...  
concrit diterima dengan senang hati.  
**

**Jadi, bagian mana yang paling kalian sukai?**

**R  
**

**E  
**

**V  
**

**I  
**

**E  
**

**W  
**

**If you don't mind?  
**


End file.
